Yellow Tulip
by chibiomi03
Summary: Demyx and Company head to a Casino for vacation and a job offer. A rather dashing man catches his eye. [LuxDem]
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow Tulip**

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to the people who own it: Disney, Square Enix, etc

_Chapter One_

The lights are distracting, Demyx thought to himself as he took a seat in front of the main stage. He was dressed in a simple suit, and would have blended in quite well if it wasn't for his rather eye catching mohawk. As it was, there was nothing special about Demyx. A twenty-one year old boy, still in college, going to the local casino to try his luck for the first time.

A tired looking waiter strolled up to the ocean-eyed boy. Flashing his ID, he ordered a rum and coke, and sat back to enjoy the show. It wasn't long before the house lights dimmed and the stage lights flared to life. All around him Demyx could hear the excited whispers of gamblers and the frustrated groans of the unfortunate losers. He caught the slot machines' flashing lights out of the corner of his eyes. He grimaced and wiped all distraction from his mind. Focusing his attention to the stage, he saw a tall, voluptuous woman in a gold sequined dress standing before the microphone. Demyx sipped his drink and closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him.

She's good, thought Demyx, but not great. He stayed for the whole show, remaining seated even after the house lights returned. He sipped his drink, lost in his thoughts. He wondered why he allowed his friends to bring him here. The shows were all right, but not astounding, the food expensive, and not that great and he was no good at gambling. It wasn't that he didn't try. He most certainly had tried his hand at the slots the day before and had lost fifty dollars before he knew it.

"Axel and Roxas better be winning wherever they are." He sighed. Setting his glass down with a slight plink, he surveyed his surroundings. Around him people were flowing, filling the empty seats, preparing for the next show. Not wishing to sit through another performance, he vacated his seat and meandered through the large casino, trying to find the exit. He passed lights and sounds, cheers and jeers, multitudes of happy people, and dozenof games. As he passed a collection of Black Jack tables, a gleam of silver caught his eye.

A tall man, ears decorated with numerous piercings, was dealing out cards with a broad charming smile. The unnamed man gave a hearty laugh at a joke that a customer had cracked. Demyx shook his head and continued on to his hotel, the image of the handsome card dealer prancing about his mind.

* * *

Demyx collapsed face first onto his bed in an air-conditioned hotel room that he shared with two other people. Turning his head to the side, he saw that his two friends, Axel and Roxas, had not returned but that was no surprise. He had only been gone for a few hours, just long enough to soak in the environment and to take in a show. He planned to catch a late dinner with his friends that night and to try his luck again tomorrow. Perhaps he'd try Black Jack; it seemed appealing. He might have better luck.

"Who am I trying to kid?" He rolled off the bed and, shedding his clothes as he went, headed for the shower.

As the water poured over him, drenching him, trickling down his body in tiny winding rivers, he let his mind wander. His mother had always called him spacey, and not without good reason. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the room door shut.

"Hey Demyx! You here?" Axel shouted.

"Obviously he's here; the shower's running." Came a quieter voice. Roxas.

Hurriedly, he lathered himself, washed and rinsed. He dashed about pulling on clothes and, leaving the tiny bathroom greeted his friends.

"Hey guys." He said happily, running a hand through his still wet hair. "How'd things go?"

"Pretty good," Axel grinned, throwing his arm over Roxas' shoulder, "We found out that Roxie here's got a knack at Keno."

"Really? It didn't seem like a game you could have a knack for. Isn't it just luck?" Demyx mused.

"Exactly. I don't have a knack. I just got lucky."

"Ch' whatever, Roxie. You still made a fortune. You should have seen it, Dem. One winning card after another. It was great!"

"Three hundred is not a fortune, Axel. And it was just luck."

"Eh, it's still more than I got."

Curious, Demyx looked at Axel. What game was it Axel said he was going to try today? Texas Hold 'Em?

"So how'd you do then?" He asked. Was it Baccarat? Craps, maybe?

"I didn't do so hot, but I still came out on top in the end. I always do. I made about a fifty-dollar profit."

"That's not too bad. What did you play?"

"Roulette. It was fun; you should try, Dem."

"Hmm, maybe. But I want to try the Black Jack tables tomorrow."

"Good luck then. I heard the dealers are vicious, and hard as hell to beat. So, anyway guys, dinner?"

The mention of food brought Roxas who had been flipping through a travel guide back to the conversation.

"There's supposed to be a really nice Chinese restaurant down the street from here. How does that sound?"

"I guess I can live with Chinese." Axel smirked, "I can help you with your chopsticks."

Roxas scowled.

* * *

"So, Dem," Axel started, biting into a crisp spring roll. "Are you gonna take the place up on their offer?"

The Land of Dragons was a nice, posh restaurant, Demyx had to admit, and it certainly wasn't a place he felt comfortable. He could just feel the patrons glaring at him and his unusual hairstyle. Axel, however, was enjoying the swanky restaurant immensely, and as for Roxas, he didn't seem to care either way. The rich reds decorating the elaborate establishment glared at him harshly; he had always preferred the dulcet shades of blue.

Demyx nodded hesitantly, picking at his fried rice. "It's a nice place, really, and it'll help a lot. So yeah, I think I will. But only for the summer."

"You're still planing on going back?" Roxas asked quietly from behind an impassive look.

"Of course!" Demyx chirped, "I made a promise. I intend on keeping it."

A noise of disbelief erupted from Roxas as he glared down his chow mein, daring it to move. "Demyx." He stated softly, "He's no longer here. He left you. You have nothing to prove."

"Roxas' is right, Dem. If you do go back, that's ok, but at least change your plans. You'll kill yourself by trying to do so much."

Demyx beamed at his friends. It was nice, feeling that they cared, but he didn't want to worry them. They didn't need to worry about it.

"Come on guys," he said, still smiling. "I can handle it. No worries after all. Hakuna Matata and all that, right?"

"I don't know, Demyx. Sora tried and he almost had a nervous breakdown."

"I'll be fine, Roxas, so stop worrying. If I have problems, well, I'll do . . . something about it. I promise."

Roxas nodded reluctantly, although Axel still seemed miffed. However, Demyx waved it off.

"My audition's Saturday morning. Are you two gonna come?"

"Absolutely, Demmy! We have to cheer you on. I can put Roxas in a sexy little cheerleader outfit if you want."

Holding up a chopstick threateningly, Roxas growled out, "Even think about that again and I'll kill you."

* * *

It was the daylight that woke Demyx the next morning. It streamed in through the window and glinted off the stained glass lamps in the room. Half awake, Demyx cracked one blue eye open and immediately rolled over, burying his head in the pillow.

"Augh, I don' wanna get up. Just a few more minutes."

Roxas, pulling on a pair of khakis, shook his head and smiled. "Like a kid still."

Axel, however, took on a more suspicious pose, half way between standing and crouching. Still in his pajamas he took a flying leap onto Demyx's bed, yelling "Airplane!"

Demyx was bounced off the bed with a yelp. The redhead laughed, throwing his head back merrily while the rudely awoken blond jumped up and shot his friend a rude gesture.

"That was mean," he whined, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Go fix that mess you call a hairstyle and let's hit the casino."

Demyx pouted and crossed his arms in a huff. "Why? I'm gonna lose. We all know I'm awful."

The green-eyed demon shrugged as he tried his best to prevent the third boy from buttoning his shirt. "You said you wanted to play Black Jack. So I figured . . . " He shrugged again.

The sleep dazed blond froze in place, his imagination skipping gleefully out of the room to the Black Jack tables where stood a tall platinum haired man with shiny embellishments.

"I guess, but I'll lose anyway." He murmured slowly, mind still playing over that mysterious man. He reminded him of someone.

"With that attitude you're sure to." Roxas said. The youngest of the trio stood by the doorway, flipping his fake ID through his fingers. "I loathe finding myself saying this Demyx, but think happy thoughts. Luck comes to those who deserve it."

"So you're staying Axel's gonna lose horribly today. He doesn't deserve it after what he did to me."

The solemn boy only nodded. "I'll meet you two in the lobby."

* * *

There were more people in the casino that day, as it was a Friday. Demyx knew more would come as the day wore on, afternoon melting into evening. A small crowd had formed around his Black Jack table of choice and Demyx, swallowing his fear, went over.

He was just in time to see a large man throw down his cards and storm away.

"Tough luck, Fella. Try the slots next time." The dealer called after the man. "Hey kid. You wanna try?" The dealer grinned, catching Demyx's eye.

"No thanks, I was just looking."

"Aw don't be like that. Sit down and try. Are you chicken?"

His feathers ruffled, Demyx took a defiant posture and snatched the vacated seat. "Is it hard?" he asked.

"Easier than Craps and more fun than Texas Hold 'Em." The dealer replied. He noticed that the card dealer's all wore the same uniform: Black slacks, and a red and a black vest over a pristine white shirt. It wasn't the same man as the day before, Demyx noticed as the man dealt the cards out. He was shorter, for one, and his hair was longer. In fact, the two dealers looked nothing alike.

"Hey kid!" The current dealer snapped, "Pay attention."

Peeking at his cards, Demyx made a quick decision to stand, receiving no extra cards. He blanked for a moment and wondered how much he had bet while he'd been thinking. He knew he had shoved in a handful of chips. He needn't worry, honestly. He had a perfect hand. There before him, sat an Ace and a Jack.

I can't believe my luck, Demyx thought. The time ticked by and the dealer, who Demyx soon learned was named Xigbar, grew more and more agitated. The mohawk'd boy won hand after hand, much to the displeasure of the other patrons.

"Geez Kid. You're makin' me look bad." Xigbar grumbled. "Are you sure you haven't played before?"

"Not seriously. Just with my friends." The blue eyed boy replied, placing his latest hand down on the table, as did the others at the table. Eighteen. Xigbar had revealed his hand of twenty. "I think my luck's finally run out. I should probably quit before things get bad." He pouted.

"Whatever floats your boat, Kiddo."

"Maybe I'll be back tomorrow. This was fun." With that, he stood and took his leave. Making his way through the crowded casino, he caught a strong whiff of cologne and took a detour past the Bingo area. He mentally cheered at his unbelievably good luck. He hadn't met the man from yesterday, but that was all right. He was holding at least two hundred in pure profit. He replayed his winning streak in his mind, getting more giddy all the while. Finally losing had been depressing, but maybe this was a start of a chain of events. Maybe things would go right for a change.

"Good thing I knew when to stop." He bubbled. He stopped in front of the first available window to cash his winnings. He was calling it quits for the day.

"That's quite a bit you've got there, Love. Have a good run, I suppose?"

Demyx nodded cheerfully to the employee waiting on him. He was tall with a black vest over the same white dress shirt as all the other staff members wore. He had platinum blond hair with icy blue eyes. Curiously, he had at least four piercings on each ear. Demyx's jaw dropped.

"H-Hi." He stammered out. "Don't you work at the Black Jack tables?" He asked carefully, dancing around his actual thoughts.

"Normally I do." The platinum man replied, totaling the poker chips by hand. "Today was my day off, actually. However, as Namine called in sick, I volunteered to take over for her. I'm sure she'll have returned by tomorrow."

"That was very nice of you, Mister . . . "

"Luxord. I prefer it to my surname, truthfully. Just call me Luxord, if you don't mind."

"Absolutely not." Demyx leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter, watching this new man.

"Would you like your winnings in the form of cash or check? You can also opt for a card as well but there's a withdrawal fee at the ATM's."

"Oh. Check, I guess. It's less conspicuous, don't you think? I'm not really a fighter anyway, so I'd be screwed big time if I was mugged."

Luxord nodded sympathetically, giving the boy a broad grin. His eyes twinkled with the lights of the casino.

"May I see your ID?"

"Oh, yeah sure!" The dirty-blond fished his wallet out of his pocket and extracted his ID. He slid it over the counter to Luxord.

"Demyx Nocturne?" He nodded in reply, beaming. He was unbearably happy. His chest was aching due to his rapidly beating heart. It was all he could do not to jump for joy. Things were going so great. He watched Luxord type a few things into a computer and print out a check.

"Here are your winnings," He slid the check and the ID back across the counter to Demyx. "It's already endorsed."

"I made four hundred and forty dollars?!" Demyx exclaimed.

The card dealer turned money exchanger nodded, "You did very well. You must be lucky, but you best go cash that check, Mr. Nocturne, and I hope to see you again." Either Demyx was hallucinating or the devilishly handsome Luxord winked at him. I think I may swoon, Demyx thought.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, he locked his check in the safe provided. He turned to Roxas whom he had met in the hotel lobby.

"Where's Axel anyway? I thought he never left your side."

"He's probably still playing roulette."

"Still playing? How long's he been at it?"

"Since we left. Most likely he's starting to get on the guy's last nerve. Really, it's a wonder he's lasted this long."

"Why's that?"

"The employee at the Roulette table is just like him. They have the same fiery temper, same impatience, and the same corny sense of humor. They look alike too."

Demyx grinned, sitting on his bed. A guy just like Axel? The world may implode. He didn't honestly think that humanity could handle two Axels; it was hard enough with just one.

"You did tell him you were coming back, right?"

"It may have slipped my mind."

"He's gonna panic and set something on fire, you know."

* * *

A/N: Well... That's it. Expect the next chapter sometime next week (but don't count on it) Comments and Critique are more than welcome. Hope you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yellow Tulip**

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to the people who own it: Disney, Square Soft, etc.

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Saturday morning came and went in a blink of an eye, as did Demyx's audition. Before he knew it, he was backstage with the man from yesterday, Xigbar, drinking something from an unlabeled bottle. Various employees were scattered nearby, including Luxord, all drinking the same thing. In fact Luxord seemed to be in the midst of a drinking contest with another man who had introduced himself earlier as Marluxia, the stage manager. He wasn't sure who was winning.

Xigbar, who Demyx found to be a nice guy, although he reminded him of a surfer or a pirate, slapped him on his back.

"You done good Kid. Now way will the Boss not hire you. Hey, let's ask him! I bet that'll make you cheer up, huh Kid?" He smirked, his good eye crinkling deviously. "Hey Boss Man! Get over here!"

"Yes Xigbar?"

"Tell the new kid not to worry. He's got the job, right?"

Demyx, standing off to the side of the two men, was needless to say, flabbergasted.

"Of course he does. If not, I would have asked Demyx here to leave."

"Hah, see kid? Nothin' to worry about." With that, he slapped the confused boy on the back once more and sauntered off toward another man, this one named Xaldin.

"You're . . . the boss?"

"I'm the owner, to be specific. I apologize for not mentioning it sooner, Lad." Luxord took another swig from his glass. "By the way, Love, my employees aren't allowed to get drunk before opening. Their drinks are watered down . . . Somewhat."

The musician frowned at his glass. No wonder it had been so revolting. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me, Demyx. I have something for you." Luxord steered the younger into a darker corner of the small room where sat a small round table.

"Those were sent to you." He said, gesturing to an odd bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots and Apple Blossoms. Demyx lit up. He loved flowers. "As were these." The older man had picked up a smaller bouquet made mostly of lilies.

He took the bouquet from the handsome man, his heart fluttering, and read the card.

**The roses are wilting  
The violets are dead  
The flower pot's empty  
And so is your head.**

_Way to go, Dem-Dem! (Roxas said you might like these.)  
Love, Axel & Roxas_

* * *

They stole away that night, after Demyx's first performance, because Luxord claimed he wanted to get to know his newest employee better, to a dimly lit club called the Way to Dawn and tucked themselves up against the bar. The music was loud and pulsing and the crowd was alive. Demyx knew right away that he'd love it there. They ordered their drinks, Demyx a rum and coke, Luxord a Gin and Tonic.

"Now, my Dear Boy, I must ask. What way are you?"

"What way? What does that mean?"

"Your sexual orientation of course. I'm quite curious. You see I make it a point to find out about all my employees." Luxord laughed. "Truth be told, Yuffie's got it in her head to be a matchmaker. It's easier to go along with her wishes the majority of the time."

"Sounds like fun, really. But, both I guess. For me at least. I've had girlfriends and even a few boyfriends, but they've never worked out." Demyx shrugged. He lowered his voice as a large man sat next to him, causing the bar to shake. His drink sloshed in it's glass. "My last boyfriend Zexion, he sent the flowers, left for Radiant Garden after he graduated. We broke up because of it but I promised to join him there."

"That's quite a ways away."

"Mhmm. But I promised. He wanted me to work with him at some Museum. It's why I'm working my ass off to get a History degree."

"Were you two very close?" Luxord asked, while flagging the bartender down for another drink.

"We used to be. During school, that is. We had some problems, but really, who doesn't? I haven't heard from him since he left though. Then I got the flowers . . . I guess he still cares."

"He sent the lilies, then?"

"Huh? Oh. No. The Forget-me-nots. Those were his favorites, he used to give them to me while we were dating. It was sweet of him." He grinned sheepishly and threw back the rest of his drink.

"That was rather impudent of him." Luxord commented angrily, his accent more pronounced.

"Huh?" Demyx cocked his head at the man next to him.

"I'm sorry, I meant the flowers he sent you. Forget-Me-Nots meaning 'Never Forget' and Apple Blossoms meaning 'Promise'. It was quite rude seeing as he has not spoken to you since he left, in my opinion."

"What are you talking about?" Demyx made a face. His drink had been heavy on rum and he was starting to feel it; best if he didn't have another one.

"Many flowers have a meaning associated with them. The language of flowers, it's called. It's not as common as it once was, but bouquets were created with certain meanings in mind. It seemed that's what this Zexion was aiming for."

"How d'you know about that flower stuff?"

"My mother was a florist so I grew up around flowers and she taught me their meanings. She was quite a lovely lady." Luxord said, his voice slurred. He smiled fondly and sipped at his third, or was it his fourth, drink.

Demyx nodded absently, intent on watching the man next to him. Really, he wouldn't mind listening to Luxord talk all night. His voice is sexy, Demyx thought to himself, swooning mentally at the man's accent.

"Tell me about yourself, Demyx. You play an instrument right? You must love music then."

"Yeah, I do. It's really important to me." He stared into his empty glass. Was it just him or was Luxord flirting with him? He wasn't complaining really, it was nice, but they were in a bar surrounded by people.

"And you play more than one instrument, Lad? I know I saw you with a guitar at some point, but you played the piano both times today." Luxord had leaned closer to him, his arm draped over Demyx's shoulder.

"The sitar's my favorite though. The music it produces is . . . amazing." His voice almost failed him as he looked into Luxord's eyes. They were hungry, a desperate need floating in those blue irises. It was almost frightening, but addictive. He couldn't look away from those devouring eyes, yet Demyx knew he was being mentally undressed. Unless he was greatly mistaken, that was pure, unadulterated, passionate lust in those glazed orbs. His mind shouted at him, demanding payment for the mental image he was providing the platinum haired man. Without realizing it, Demyx was being drawn into this stately, refined man. His lips becoming the other's possession, but only for a brief moment.

"We're . . . we're in public." He murmured, breaking away from Luxord.

"Mmm, your point, Love?"

"Not h-here. Please." Demyx struggled with his words, his breaths coming in small gasps as the blond man nipped at his neck. His hands grasped at the bar, knocking his glass over. "Luxord . . . Not . . . not here!" He felt the other man smile before he backed away. Amazed, Demyx watched Luxord take his hand from the bar and kiss it gently.

"Please forgive me, Demyx. I simply couldn't resist."

The ocean-eyed boy withdrew his hand, hugging it to himself. "It's all right . . . yeah, don't do that again, ok? At least, not right now. I like you, even an idiot could see that, but I hardly know you."

"I understand perfectly, and I promise it shan't happen again." He hugged the smaller boy briefly, in way of an apology. "We best call a cab, do you agree?"

Demyx nodded, the shock finally fading. He jumped to his feet, and bounced on the balls of his feet. "You're really um . . . eloquent for a drunk guy."

"That I am!" Luxord smirked. He threw his arm over the other's shoulder again and escorted the boy out of the club.

* * *

'_Hey! You found me but you haven't caught me! Leave a message, please!'_

"Dammit Demyx, where the hell are you? We were supposed to meet up for dinner. We were gonna celebrate with you! Pick up the phone! And change your message!"

There had been at least seven more similar messages on his phone but Demyx ignored them, turning his phone off. Axel and Roxas hadn't been there when he woke in the morning. Axel had, however, found the time to scribble on his face with a magic marker like they do in cartoons. The scrawl that stood out the most was the word doofus written on his forehead. He was fairly certain that had been Roxas' handiwork. He wasn't sure if Axel even knew the word doofus.

He sighed. He was bored and had nothing to do. Demyx had already lost a nice chunk of money gambling and wasn't keen to lose more. Axel and Roxas were nowhere to be found, and he wasn't supposed to officially start work until the next day. He wondered if he should show up anyway and try to memorize the layout of the staff areas, but decided against it. He even toyed with the idea of going out into the city to look for an apartment seeing as how he had gotten the job. However, Demyx decided that the half hour commute wasn't that bad, and was probably cheaper and better for his sanity then getting a different apartment. In the end he decided to head to the casino despite his cash loss.

* * *

"Where were you last night?!" Axel seethed, poking Demyx in the chest.

"I went out. For a drink."

"You could have called, you know. Roxas was worried and Dammit! We were supposed to go to dinner to celebrate!" He growled, glaring past Demyx toward one of the slot machines, daring it to move.

"Sorry, but my boss invited me!" Demyx whined. "I couldn't turn him down, plus he's really hot." He proclaimed, grinning slyly. He had run into Axel at the casino, of course. Axel had been watching one the Baccarat tables, probably trying to learn how to play the game, but Demyx hadn't asked.

"Hot huh? I guess I can forgive you. So . . . what? Did you get smashed and try to rape him? Or was it the other way around, hmm? How about both? Both of you, drunk off your asses, go back to his swanky place and have hot and heavy sex. Oh yeah . . . "

"... You worry me sometimes."

"Ah you know you love me."

"That would be Roxas. There was no love clause mentioned in our friendship contract."

"There was no love mentioned in your new contract, either. It's a bad idea to fall for your boss." Roxas said, sidling up to the two of them.

"I know that." He huffed, crossing his arms. "But I'll only work here for the summer. That's gotta count for something, right?"

"Just don't get too close, Demyx. Nothing good can come from this." Roxas replied quietly.

"Geez. Killjoy."

"I think Roxas' is right, Dem. Besides, what about Zexion? He called the other day looking for you, you know."

"Wh-what?" Demyx froze in place. Zexion had called his two best friends looking for him? That would explain the flowers, he supposed, but why hadn't he called him instead? He hadn't heard a peep from his former boyfriend for a whole year and suddenly here he was, looking for him. This wasn't fair, and he needed a cigarette.

Fuming, he stormed outside, his two friends following closely behind. He fumbled around his pockets for a moment or two before he realized he didn't have any cigarettes and that he didn't even smoke.

"Why didn't he call me?" He asked angrily, crushing a twig on the sidewalk. He leaned back against the casino's wall and pouted.

"You changed numbers. Remember when you lost your cellphone? He said he wrote to you at your P.O. Box but you never responded." Roxas answered, shaking his head at Demyx's behavior.

"I have a P.O. Box?"

Axel smacked Demyx upside the head. "Idiot. All students have them."

"...Oh." He hadn't known about a P.O. Box at all. "So it was my fault Zexion couldn't get in touch with me?"

"Apparently."

Demyx smacked himself on the forehead. He really was an idiot. A whole year had gone by and it was all his fault. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Of course he will." Roxas said, "But do you really want him to? You seemed happy talking about your boss earlier."

"He's right you know. It wouldn't be fair to Zexion if you went back to him and still had a thing for this guy. I should know since an old girlfriend did it to me once. Whore." Axel commented lightly, taking a puff from his own cigarette, ignoring Demyx's stares.

"Do you love him?"

"Zexion?"

"Him or your boss."

"His name is Luxord, and I dunno. It's been a while since I've seen Zexion." That was true, Demyx thought. He'd started to resent Zexion in the past year, but that could easily be overcome couldn't it?

"What about Luxord then?"

"Do I love him?" Demyx seemed a little put off, "Of course not. I barely know him."

"You'll have a whole summer to get to know him, you know."

"Man, you two are nosey. What are you, the relationship doctors?"

"You didn't have to live with Sora. I'm used to this really. Between him, Riku and Kairi, I think I've seen it all." Smirked Roxas. Demyx rolled his eyes. He had strange friends, he had to admit, but he wouldn't trade them. Besides, he knew there were stranger people out there, so he got lucky in a sense.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for this chapter. For one, it's a bit shorter than the first, and for two, it's just not as good.

And yes, I know the second half of this is completely boring, but unfortunately, as you may have noticed, it does have a point... Sorta. Meh, Anyway, I'll have this beta'd in the next few days and I'll post the corrected chapter. Until then, please ignore any blatant mistakes.

As for Chapter 3.. well, I've got a bit written on it, so it should be out in about.. a week and a half. (I'm a slow writer. Sorry.) I hope you all liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yellow Tulip**

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to the people who own it: Disney, Square Enix, etc

_Chapter Three _

* * *

The alarm clock, is definitely not my friend, Demyx decided. He was a lover, there was no denying that. A lover of sleep and a lover of the glorious snooze button. Unfortunately for Demyx, however, he would often lose track of how many times he had 'loved' the snooze button, often resulting in his being late. This was unavoidable, at least until he learned to put his alarm clock across the room, out of his reach. 

Groaning, Demyx forced himself up slamming his hand down onto his alarm clock. He didn't actually have to be at the casino until Noon, but Roxas had suggested the previous night that he show early and reacquaint himself with everything. Demyx of course had merely pouted, complaining that no one had any faith in him. He grimaced as he felt his matted, grungy hair. He hadn't showered last night, opting to hit the sack after he, Axel, and Roxas came in at two in the morning. An impromptu karaoke session had followed several rounds of drinks. There was no way he was going to let either Axel or Roxas forget singing 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' in the middle of The PrideLands, nor would he let Roxas live down the attempted strip tease. The poor guy just couldn't hold his alcohol it seemed.

Deep down Demyx was looking forward to finally starting his job. His first official day of work. He had nothing to worry about really. He'd already met most of his coworkers and they seemed really nice, and his job wasn't even hard. Still, seeing Luxord after what had happened on Saturday was going to be awkward. It'd be worse if Xigbar found out about it. Demyx had a feeling that he wouldn't let him live it down. He'd probably laugh at him. A lot. Maybe he could call in sick?

Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate and dragged himself out of bed, trudging toward the shower. He made a mental note to pack tonight because he, Axel, and Roxas were heading back home tomorrow morning. It was a half hour commute from his apartment in Radiant Garden to Traverse Town, where the casino was. At least, it was a half hour the way he drove now. Axel was a bad influence on him, he admitted to himself.

* * *

As soon as he arrived, he was ambushed by the flamboyant stage manager, Marluxia who told him that Luxord wanted to see him, but wouldn't be in until much later if at all. Monday's were his days off it seemed, as well as Fridays. The next hour flew by as Demyx was ushered around the back of the stage area, being reintroduced to everything and everyone, and eventually shown to his own dressing room. A dressing room the size of a roomy closet, but it was his own personal space and he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"If you have any questions, now would be the time to ask." Marluxia said, his face void of any emotion. While the man was genial and generally friendly, when it came to work he was a shark, dead serious about his job. Demyx was intimidated by the sudden change in the man and shook his head. "Good. Here's your set list and music. You'll have all of today to practice before you go public. We'll start you off slow, one or two songs a night until you have them perfected."

The blue-eyed musician gulped and nodded again. He had no doubts of his ability to learn all of the songs within the week but the man before him was completely different from the one earlier. He wondered for a moment if he might be bipolar.

"You don't have to worry so much kid. I won't kill you." Marluxia commented lightly, the cold expression easing. "One more thing. We're pretty open around here, so feel free to bring in demos of your own work. I'll be happy to listen to it. Luxord said you were good. Got it?"

"Uh-huh."

"I was serious kid. Lighten up." He grinned deviously and leaned down to whisper in Demyx's ear. "I can smell fear."

"Marly, don't tease the new guy." a feminine voice said, as Demyx's door was pushed open. A short blonde girl stood there, clutching a garment bag, while another girl stood next to her, carrying a closed box. They were probably within an inch of each other's heights, with similar blue eyes.

"I'm Kairi, by the way. It's nice to meet you." said the girl with the box, nodding in his direction. She looked around with an irritated look on her face. "Alright, Marluxia. It our turn with him now. Shoo."

Only then did Demyx realize that Marluxia was still next to him, his hands resting on his shoulders. The stage manager straightened and gave a small wave. "Be nice to him, girls. Demyx, I'll send Luxord your way when he gets here."

"If he gets here you mean." Kairi replied. She set her box down on Demyx's small vanity and waved the pink haired man out of the tiny room. "Now then. Like I said, I'm Kairi and this is Namine. She works in the cash office, but helps me out sometimes."

Demyx looked up at the two girls. They seemed nice enough, and trustworthy. "What do you do?" He asked curiously.

"I work with you. And well, the others too. I guess you could say I'm the make up and wardrobe girl."

Namine, who had been quiet up until that point, hung up her garment bag on the back of the door and unzipped it. "We're here to plan out your costumes for your performances." She had nice voice, Demyx thought. Calm and gentle, exactly like he pictured someone's favorite aunt to sound like.

"Costumes?" He squeaked out. What were they expecting him to do? There was no way he was getting up on stage in some ridiculous get-up. Not a snowball's chance in hell. He was taken off guard when Kairi laughed at him. She pulled out a few brushes from her box which Demyx realized held a dozen or so small containers of what he identified as eye shadow, blush, foundation, eye liner, lipstick, and a few other types of make up he wasn't familiar with.

"Nothing elaborate," Namine said, with a soft smile. "Just suits, tuxedo's and the like. I think you'd look good in a pinstripe suit."

"A blue one, with a white vest." Kairi nodded along, while asking Demyx to hold still long enough for her to do her job.

"Can I have a red tie with it?" He asked stiffly. He tried not to twitch or blink, but the pencil that Kairi kept sticking in his eye was making it difficult.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

Kari and Namine stood back a few inches or so, as there wasn't very much space in the tiny room, to survey their handiwork. Luckily for Demyx the suggested red tie had worked nicely with his ensemble. The whole get up was pulled together with some heavy eyeliner, but not so heavy as to make it seem like Demyx should be in a garage somewhere belting out songs by Jack and the Skellingtons. Neither of the girls were terribly impressed by what they saw, but they were delighted none-the-less.

"You look wonderful," One of them commented although Demyx wasn't sure which. He stood rigid on a small stool as the two girls pinned his clothing, and took measurements. "It's for your other clothes. They have to fit right after all."

"We can't have you looking like every other Tom, Dick, and Harry out there. You have to be dashing, handsome, and suave."

Demyx laughed, "And I can be all that with a well tailored suit?"

"Of course you can." Came a voice from the doorway. It was Marluxia. "You have some visitors, Demyx. I left them in the lobby for when you finish up here."

"Ah, thanks." Marluxia bowed out of the room, muttering under his breath.

"Don't worry Dem, can I call you Dem? We're finished here. So get dressed and go see your friends." Kairi said, stripping the suit off the boy carefully. She grimaced as she pricked herself with a pin.

* * *

Whatever Demyx was expecting it was most certainly not what he saw upon stepping into the lobby. There, talking to Axel, or more like being talked at by Axel, was Luxord. Demyx groaned. Axel was probably telling all sorts of embarrassing stories about him. He'd probably never be able to look Luxord in the eye again, or if he did, Luxord'd probably start laughing at him. Why wasn't Roxas stopping him? Oh Lord, he's probably telling him about the time he wore his sister's pink camisole to school instead of his tanktop.

Swallowing his pride, Demyx marched over to the three men and shot a look at Axel who managed to shoot another one back.

"What?" Axel asked innocently.

"You can't be trusted." Roxas quipped, a slight smile playing over his features.

"Yeah! You're probably trying to embarrass me or something."

Axel, of course, denied the whole thing and grinned his infamous and equally devious smile. Roxas sighed and suggested that the four of them eat lunch, something to which they all agreed.

* * *

After lunch, after Demyx had managed to wrench Luxord away from Axel, or really after Roxas had dragged Axel away insisting that they get a head start on packing, the two of them - Luxord & Demyx sat down to talk. They always seemed to end up at a bar.

"Trust me, Love, Marluxia won't say a word about this. I am his boss after all."

Demyx only nodded, and refused a drink from the bartender. "It's only two in the afternoon," he insisted.

"Too right you are. Hardly the time to start drinking. Now then, do tell me about your friends. Is the blonde, Roxas was it, always so mean to the redhead?" Luxord laughed, and Demyx laughed with him. He really did love Luxord's laugh. It was addictive. Hardy yet flightly at the same time as though he hadn't a care in the world.

Life continued around the two blonds, the hubbub of the casino drowning out Demyx's worries and putting him in good spirits. Life made simple, he thought, was splendid.

"They're like that normally. At least in public. I'm sure they're much more lovey-dovey by themselves. It's just how they are."

"Have they known each other long?"

"Mmhmm," Demyx nodded, turning his barstool around to people watch. "They met years ago, ten years actually I think."

Luxord turned his stool around but only far enough to capture Demyx's face in his eye. He raised a blond eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell."

Demyx agreed quickly. He loved Axel and Roxas' story. "I'm pretty sure it was ten years ago since Roxas was eight and Axel was ten.. Or was he eleven? Either way, they lived over two hundred miles apart, you know. Then one years Axel's family, he lived in Hollow Bastion then, decided to vacation in Twilight Town since it was the closest beach. It turns out that Roxas' family took annual trips to Twilight Town to get away from the beach; They lived on Destiny Islands.

But of course Sora..."

"I hate to interrupt, but who is Sora?"

"Oh. He's Roxas' brother. Sorry."

"That's fine. Please, continue." Luxord said. The words slid from his mouth easily. He's such a gentleman, Demyx thought.

"Yeah, so Sora can't stay away from the beach. He went everyday, and ended up meeting Axel on the first day. And Sora, being Sora, thought he'd introduce Roxas to his new friend."

It's pretty much history from there. They hit it off and Axel decided during that week that he loved Roxas. Told him the day they both left for home. Not that Roxas really listened to him. He's kind of stubborn. They met again last year, for the first time in ten long years, in a creative writing class. They just click you know? Though, I'm pretty sure Roxas punched Axel in the face that day, but neither one of them will talk about it."

Demyx swivelled back and forth on his stool, ignoring the looks Luxord was giving him.

* * *

The casino employees were very friendly to their new coworker. They all called out to Demyx as he passed them on his way backstage. He waved back and could have sworn that some of them winked at him. Demyx had known a week ago, when he first came to the casino, that he liked the place but didn't love it. He hadn't known the employees then. The casino itself was nice, but the name invoked thoughts of a seedy club on Tuesday nights.

The Crimson Jazz.

Luxord had told him that jazz music was played from opening til close except during performances. At that point Demyx, who was far too comfortable, shook his head vehemently and point out that there was blues playing right that moment, and that blues was very different from jazz. Luxord had looked away with a sly smirk on his face, one that the musician he was with didn't miss. The pierced man patted Demyx's hand soothingly and apologized for his rather careless mistake.

Demyx blushed upon recalling his lunch break with the casino's owner and he entered his small dressing room, which he was proud to call his own. He was not unobservant. He just neglected to call people out on the things they did. It often came in handy to be underestimated. Demyx's blush deepened, however, as he finally looked around the room. A new stack of sheet music had been placed on his chair and on his vanity, which served as a desk now, was a small bouquet of sunflowers which covered the length of the vanity entirely. He pulled out a small pale blue and yellow card from the folds of the tissue paper. It said only one word, "Adoration", and an elaborate L.

"I hope he doesn't think he's being subtle." Demyx said cheekily as he fingered the soft petals of the large willowy flowers.

* * *

Note: Sorry this took so long but it was so hard. It just didn't want to come out at all. And it's begging to be rewritten. 


End file.
